


Astraphobia

by YAH_YEETboi



Category: Boneless pizza - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Astraphobia, Crying, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAH_YEETboi/pseuds/YAH_YEETboi
Summary: SWAT. X reader
Relationships: SWAT/reader





	Astraphobia

Y/N wasn't asleep, she was scrolling through twitter, she was the only one awake. Or so she thought.

They had a severe storm outside full of loud noises of lightning and thunder and SWAT had astraphobia behind acrophobia.

SWAT was curled up in a ball covered in her blankets shaking, crying, and terrified.

She was so paranoid as she felt more hot tears rolling down his face.

What sucked for SWAT was that she also thought she was the only one awake, it was 00:47 there in Croatia.

Soon a very loud lightning struck and on perfect timing a big crash of thunder accompanied it.

SWAT let out a rather loud help in fear and surprise, alerting her other friend.

The poor Croatian then heard footsteps coming closer, being scared and having a big imagination, he imagined it being a murderer or a rapist. SWAT at this rate was sobbing and whispering begs and pleads.

The door then opened and SWAT choked on her sob, trying to curl up in a smaller ball and putting the blanket over her body completely.

Y/N stood there and examined the shaking Croatian who was making now loud sobs and begging aloud.

"P-please don't *sniff* hurt m-me, please don't p-please!" 

SWAT cried as he began shaking more.

Y/N recognized the voice.

"SWAT?" 

SWATlooked up from his blanket and saw Y/N giving him a look of concern.

"Y-Y/N?" SWAT whispered but entirely sure if that was the famous friend she knew.

Y/N approached the terrified SWAT and placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling a flinch.

SWAT then looked at Y/N eye to eye, Y/N looked at SWAT’s paranoid and tear stained face.

Y/N was worried, she's never seen her best friend in such a state.

SWAT then out of no where got up pulled Y/N tight to him, squeezing her in a hug.

She wanted warmth, or at least something to take away all this fear.  
Y/N slowly hugged back hesitantly, not really knowing what to do in this situation.

Out of no where a loud crash of thunder hit, making the scared friend jump and squeeze the other.

Y/N quickly started to try to make him feel better and rub circles in her back, 

"Hey it's alright, you don't gotta be scared mate, I'm here."

Y/N whispered.

"We can go into my room if you want, get away from this scary atmosphere."

Y/N offered, SWAT gave a small yet desperate nod and felt the warmth leave her, soon being replaced with fear once again.

But that fear was taken down by Y/N taking her hand softly and helping her up, she walked SWAT down to her bedroom, quiet yet fast, being careful not to wake any of the others.

Y/N soon walked into her room with her dark haired friend following. Y/N laid down and patted her bed and looked andSWAT , signing her to come lay down.

SWAT did as she was told and laid down, the lightning and thunder soon began to pick up with their loud noises, causing more fear to SWAT.

SWAT cuddled close into Y/N chest and wrapped her arms around her supportive friend.

Y/N wrapped his arms around SWAT’s in consent, the two sharing body warmth.

SWAT soon calmed down, she wasn't crying or breathing frantically. She was rather calm if anything.

The two enjoyed each others company.

"I love you.."

SWAT whispered sub-consciously, soon her eyes wide open in realization.

Y/N was staring down at the dark haired friend, blushing.

"I-i didn't mean-" SWAT’s flustered sentence was cut off by a small peck on the cheek.

"I love you too SWAT." 

Whispered Y/N as he pulled her new lover closer to her.

SWAT smiled and burried her nose into her partner's chest, she felt happy.

That night the two slept with no fears,  
No anxiety,  
No worry,  
Just happiness.

As the night passed through the rain, thunder, and lightning calmed down, soon coming to a complete stop as morning came upon them.

SWAT woke up to a warmth around her, he looked up to see her newfound lover peacefully sleeping, she looked so peaceful. SWAT didn't want to disturb her so she just laid there enjoying this moment.

After a while he felt a shift and looked up to see a sleepy y/n.

"Morning sleepyhead," SWAT said with a smirk.

Y/N smirked back with her eyes nearly closed, she was pretty tired.

"Mornin" Y/N replied, stretching.

SWAT gave Y/N a quick peck on his nose and smilied.

They truely were happy together


End file.
